The present invention relates generally to mobile device security and, more particularly, to a system and method for securing access to a mobile device according to a resonance frequency received by the mobile device.
Currently, individuals access digital information in ever increasing quantities and across a disparate set of devices. As access to information technology improves, security attacks on the devices used by the individuals continue to spread. Almost every week, news reports of high level security breaches of consumer data with the latest security protections being circumvented. Presently, security measures implemented on mobile devices include password protection and other methods of direct user authentication.